


I wanted to be your tomorrow

by pinkphoeniixx



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Babysitting, Bisexuality, Fluff, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, M/M, Sexual Content, Single Parent AU, Wen Jun Hui | Jun is a Sweetheart, also the tiniest drop of angst, asexual side character, because these are tags apparently and i love it, but is it?, its not cliché i promise, rated like that for later purposes, still soft tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkphoeniixx/pseuds/pinkphoeniixx
Summary: After Jun's girlfriend had left him with their little son he had been lost. He lived day for day trying to ballance between going to work and taking care of his son. He was exhausted and had almost lost hope.Almost.Insert Kim Mingyu - a kindhearted college student with big smile and even bigger heart.After him "tomorow" wasn't that bad after all.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, seoksoo is minor tho
Comments: 23
Kudos: 172





	1. Ever since the first day I saw you

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't many MinHui/Jungyu fics so I did a thing. I appologize if there are any mistakes. Please enjoy. 
> 
> (Title inspired by the masterpiece that is Thanks.)

i.

Jun had been seventeen years old the first time he had met Miyoung. His family had moved to South Korea because his father got better paid job there and for a while Jun didn't interact with anyone at school. The main reason being that he was the new kid from China that no one had enough interest to approach and get to know. He didn't blame them though, he didn't see himself being that intriguing too. Another reason being that he was shy in nature and didn't want to approach anyone first, that being helped by the fact that his Korean was still very weak. That's why in every class he sat at the first seat next to the door,trying to , well as well as he could, remember and write down everything the teacher had said. He got there first and left first, while his classmates chatted about everything and nothing . At lunch he sat alone at at distant table in the cafeteria mainly reading some manhua on his phone. 

Until one day a girl sat next to him.

The first time they didn't talk, Jun continued eating his lunch in silence, but the next time she sat next to him she had decided on Introducing herself, her name being Miyoung , before starting to complain on and on about their incoming Math exam and their teacher, Mrs Jung. Jun didn't say much that time, apart from his name and occasionally humming and nodding to show that he was still listening to her.

Miyoung didn't stop joining him for lunch even after that day and Jun wondered why. He hadn't been the funniest company, mainly listening to her speak and sharing his M&M with her. It's not like Miyoung didn't had any friends, in fact Jun knew she did. Occasionally she would bring one of her girl friends along at their table. They weren't that interested in him, mostly ignoring his presence so he tried to make himself small and not interrupt their conversations.Later Jun discovered that everyone liked Miyoung. It's not like she was one of the popular girls at school, not at all, but she somehow was friends with everybody, smiling and asking how their day was when somebody approached her.

Little by little Jun started telling her about himself when she had asked. He had told her about China and his old school, his old friends, his old life. Miyeong was easy to talk to, always paying attention.

Miyoung had kissed him two months after their first conversation at a party he didn't want to come to in the first place. The thing about Miyoung was that she was pretty. She was all long hair, glossy lips and sparkly eyes. It was easy to love her, 

It was easy to love Miyoung so Jun loved her, she was his best friend, so Jun figured he would grow to love her romantically too when he had agreed to be her boyfriend. So he kissed her, took her on dates at the park and the ice cream shop, waited for her after class and walked her home from school, brought her flowers and little gifts. 

Miyeong was a nice girlfriend too, she bringed him lunch, asked about his day, listened to him when he had a fight with his parents, went to all his dance shows with his dance club and cheered for him the loudest, told him he was handsome and reassured him he was enough to make her happy.

Miyoung was easy to love, so he loved her.

He loved her when she had told him she was pregnant and loved her when she left him.

Jun was eighteen when he and Miyeong decided to move to Toronto. Her parents had kicked her out and Jun’s parents, though more accepting, weren't fond of her being pregnant at seventeen too. So when they both turned eighteen and Miyeong was seven months in they decided to leave Korea and all the judgement, all the hurtful words and begin their new life as a family.

It wasn't easy, Jun’s parents had send them a little money to find a place but Jun was working as a barista at a coffee shop at the morning and as a cashier during the night, while Miyeong was staying home and resting. It wasn't easy but Jun made it work, he had to.

Two months later a beautiful baby boy was born and Jun instantly loved him. Miyeong wanted to not give him Korean or Chinese name, she had said it would have been easier for him to fit in, so she called him Samuel and Jun agreed. 

After Samuel’s birth Miyeong wasn't the same, most of the time she took care of the baby in silence, sometimes not talking to Jun for days. Jun missed her, missed his best friend so he blamed himself. He blamed himself for not providing her and their son enough, so he started working harder and harder, sometimes not sleeping for days. 

Eventually they stepped at their feet. Jun got a job at a popular dance studio as an instructor, korean music and dances were very popular these days and the fact that he was Chinese, which was close enough for his boss and that he had many awards from shows helped a lot. On top of it all the payment was very good and if he did well it would had been even better.

Jun was finally happy.

Then Miyeong left him.

One day, just before Samuel had turned three, Jun had took him to buy a cake and to play at the park and when they returned Miyeong’s things were gone and there was just a note at the fridge. “I'm sorry” .

At that moment Jun’s world had crashed. But then Samuel had started crying and Jun had to pick himself up and take care of his baby. Samuel was the most important thing in his world.

Jun had called his mom and begged her to come and take care of Samuel while he figured something out. She had agreed, of course she had.

One year later Samuel was ready for kindergarten so his mother needed to leave. She had quit her job, left her husband and Jun’s sister to come and help him. His mother was sad to leave them . She adored Samuel.

At first Jun was mad at Miyeong for leaving them. He hated her. Especially in times like these when he didn't know what to do. He sometimes found himself wondering if their life would have been easier with her around. 

Eventually he forgave her. If she was feeling only half of what he felt when he was hugging his son, leaving Samuel must have been the hardest decision. Jun also had seen her, heard her cry in the bathroom during the nights he was home, watched her crumble with every passing day. She wasn't ready to be a mother. Jun didn't blame her anymore. He hoped she was happy, wherever she was. 

The first weeks after his mom left weren't easy but he worked it out. He was working four days a week from nine to nine so taking Samuel to kindergarten was not a problem, but picking him up was.

At times like these Jun was thankful for his friends. Most days Joshua, Jun’s neighbour from downstairs, picked Samuel up and took him to his apartment, which he shared with his boyfriend Seokmin. Samuel loved Joshua and Seokmin and they adored him too. Every time after Jun picked his son from their apartment, he would tell him about the games he and Seokmin had played, how Joshua had put his drawings on the fridge, how Seokmin would secretly give him a few pieces of chocolate after dinner, despite Joshua not being happy about it. 

Other times when Joshua and Seokmin were busy he would ask Minghao, another dance instructor at his work, to watch Samuel whenever he was off work at Jun’s place. Samuel loved spending time with Minghao because he could speak the little Chinese Jun had taught him. Samuel was happy whenever Minghao taught him a new word and was repeating it constantly while Jun was putting him to bed.

Other times his friends couldn't take care of Samuel so he hired some teenage girl. He was feeling awful that he had to leave his baby with basically a stranger. When he got home those nights, after he had paid the girl, he would hold his son closer, happy that he was okay. 

He needed to figure something out. He really did.

Jun was scrolling down through a site for babysitters, not with much result , when Minghao had walked in the break room.

“Any luck yet?” Minghao sat across him at the bench, drinking a half bottle of water.

“No, everyone is either not agreeing with my conditions or are very suspicious”

“Maybe your standards are too high. ”

“Of course, it's my son we are talking about.” Jun locked his phone, placing it in his locker.

“You know, my roommate is looking for a job.”

“Your roommate?”

“Yes, his name is Mingyu. He was working at the coffee shop close to my place part time after his classes but the place closed. I think he mentioned taking care of his nephew.”

“Honestly, i'm so desperate it sounds reasonable” Jun pinched the bridge of his nose “ Ask him and give him my number if he is up for it, so we can meet and discuss our conditions. “

Jun walked out of the room, maybe something good would come out of this after all.

ii.

Minghao’s roommate did call eventually, so Jun invited him the following Saturday which was his day off. That had may been a mistake because today his luck sucked. First he burned his and Samuel’s breakfast, then his son woke up grumpy and if Samuel was in a bad mood that meant Jun was too. 

Thankfully it was Samuel’s cartoon time, when Jun heard a knock on the door. He got up from the floor where he was collecting the spilled toys in their box and looked at the clock. Mingyu was on time, which was always a good sign.

“Hello, I'm looking for Wen Junhui” The guy, Mingyu, on the other side of the door was tall. Very tall in fact, Jun was surprised because he was pretty tall himself and Mingyu talled over him by a few centimeters.

“You can call me Jun” Jun offered his hand for a handshake and gestured to Mingyu to come in.

“Oh, okay, nice to meet you” Mingyu came in, taking off his shoes.

“Is there a problem?”

“No!” Mingyu said immediately “Of course not, it's just” Mingyu ran his fingers through his hair “It's just Minghao said you are looking for a babysitter for your son and i expected someone a bit older. But it's cool. I’m cool I mean. Sorry” Mingyu let out a frustrated breath.

“Its okay, i'm used to it” Jun smiled at him. “Let's talk in the kitchen, do you want coffee or tea?”

“Tea is fine, thank you.” They walked to the kitchen and Jun started preparing the tea, while Mingyu sat at one of the island chairs.

“Do you have previous experience with children?”

“I used to watch my nephew a while ago while i still lived in Korea” Jun nodded for him to continue. “Well that's about it, but i watched him every day while my sister and her husband were going through a divorce. ” Honestly Jun was not proud of it, but he had hired girls with even less experience to watch over Samuel.

“I work four days a week from nine to nine so I need someone to take Samuel from kindergarten and watch him until I come home.” Mingyu sipped from his tea and nodded. “Would you be able to do that?”

“My classes usually end around four so it shouldn't be a problem.”

“Great, can you come tomorrow so you can try watching him for two hours while i teach a few extra classes at the studio.”

“So, I'm hired?” Mingyu started excitedly, looking through his backpack. “I brought you a few things, I have a car so this is just a copy of my drivers licence and i didnt know if it was necessary bur i brought a copy of my health insurance and the certificate in first aid class i passed a while ago.” 

“Thank you.” Jun looked briefly at the papers that Mingyu had given him and put them aside. “You have my number but i've left the number of the studio on the fridge. If something happens and you can't reach me, which is unlikely to happen, you can go to Joshua and Seokmin who live downstairs for help. ” Mingyu nodded along, paying attention to every word Jun was saying.

“I suppose i'll be making dinner for Samuel, does he have any allergies or foods he is not allowed to eat? ”

“No, he doesn't. As for foods he doesn't like the usual stuff, you know broccoli and most vegetables, but It would be nice if you cook them for him and he eats a little. Also I usually avoid giving him candy before dinner, but i suppose it's allowed a little after dinner. He loves sweets.”

“Well that makes two of us.” They laughed and Jun took Mingyu’s tea cup, which he just finished to rinse it. “Speaking of it, when can i meet him?”

“Now, actually, It’is cartoon time so he is in the living room. Follow me.”

As expected Samuel was sat at the couch, eyes glued to the TV. 

“Sammy, I want you to meet someone.” 

“Okay” Samuel said, not even looking away from the cartoons.

“This is Mingyu, he will stay with you while daddy is at work, come say hi.”

Samuel walked to them and raised his head to look at Mingyu for a few seconds. “But I like Joshua and Seokmin, they are fun.”

“That is not nice Samuel.”

“Its okay.” Mingyu kneeled in front of the boy. “What are you watching?”

“Pokemon”‘ Samuel looked at him suspiciously.

“Ah, I love Pokemon too, maybe we could watch it together sometime? I even have some cards back in Korea, they are yours if you want”

“Yes.” Samuel nodded excitedly. “Do you want to see my toy collection?” 

Mingyu looked at Jun, who was leaning on the door frame, observing their interactions and nodded.

“I would love to.” Samuel took Mingyu’s hand and led him to his room.

Jun thought that maybe it would work out after all.


	2. If you keep making my heart flutter, what do I do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is still reading this, please enjoy and thank you.  
> (Chapter title - Oh my! by Seventeen ofc.)

i.

The next day Jun spends work dying from anxiousness. Well not literally because that wouldn't be good in the middle of teaching two girls and a boy their EXO choreography of choice. He took more breaks than usual with the excuse of the dance being too tiring for the teenagers, but in reality he needed to check his phone for a sign of something being wrong.

It wasn't Mingyu' s fault really. The boy had reassured Jun that everything was going to be fine, but he couldn't help but worry.

When he saw that there was a message from Mingyu in one of the breaks he felt his heart skipping a beat. Jun had never opened a message quicker only to see the cutest picture of his son. Samuel was drawing, Jun couldn't see what because of the angle, but he was holding the crayon, too big for his little fingers, with determination, his lips pouted. Jun felt his heart flutter as he was saving the picture and replying to Mingyu.

After that he got a few more, of Samuel watching cartoons while munching on some carrot sticks or Samuel playing with his lego toys, which were spilled all over the floor. Jun hoped he wouldn't miss one when he was collecting them because stepping on them was truly hell.But the pictures really helped, Jun relaxing and being able to teach the choreography property.

Jun practically ran up the stairs to his apartment, unlocking it quickly. He went to the living room to find it empty and surprisingly clean because all the toys were in their box rather than all over the floor. He checked the kitchen, also empty and headed to Samuel's room. Jun opened the door carefully,not making a sound and found Samuel on the bed , seemingly asleep and Mingyu reading his favourite storybook to him quietly. Jun knocked, well if the quiet tapping on the door frame could be considered that , Mingyu lifted his head and smiled.

" I think he's asleep. "Jun went to the bed, kissing Samuel's forehead and couldn't help but notice he was hugging a new cat plushie. Mingyu put the book down on the nightstand and went to the kitchen, Jun following not long after, closing the door as carefully as possible.

"Do you want tea?" Mingyu asked, already filling the kettle with water.

"You don't have to."

"It's okay." Mingyu turned on the kettle and sat across from him, resisting his chin in his hand. " How was work?"

" The usual," Jun shrugged. " Thank you for the pictures by the way, i was nervous and they really helped."

" I'm glad. I put the drawings next to the TV if you want to check them out, they are really cute." Mingyu interlocked his fingers beneath his chin and smiled excitedly. It was endearing.

"Of course."Jun leaned in his chair, he was tired, Sundays were usually his days off. " I was actually surprised to see him eat carrots, it takes a lot of convincing on my part usually."

"I'll tell you a secret."Mingyu actually leaned forward and whispered. " I lied. I told him Pikachu loves eating carrots and he was convinced."

" Well it is a cartoon bunny so i think you are fine." Jun giggled.

" Pikachu is a mouse and everyone worth their salt should know it, of course." Mingyu said, actually looking offended and putting his hand on his heart.

" Of course." Jun smiled, crossing his arms and looking at him.

"Speaking of, are you hungry? I made dinner and left some for you in the oven."

" Thank you." Jun stood up but Mingyu took his hand and let go quickly.

"Let me." Mingyu walked to the oven, took out the plate and put it in the microwave. After a minute he placed a delicious looking piece of lasagna in front of Jun and a steaming mug of tea. "I hope you like it."  
Mingyu smiled but avoided his eyes. 

Still it was nice. He hadn't experienced coming home to Samuel sleeping in a really long time. When his son stayed with Joshua and Seokmin at their place he never fell asleep, because the young boy didn't like sleeping somewhere different than his bed with his dad in the next room. He even hardly slept at the childcare , despite the numerous attempts of his teachers. Even with Minghao watching him at Jun's apartment, Samuel rarely fell asleep before Jun was home. Jun couldn't help but lay awake some nights wondering if that fear was caused by his mother leaving him?  
Jun shook his head at the thought of Samuel's mother.  
He didn't want to touch the wound, it had healed but the scar was still there.

" Is there something wrong?" Mingyu asked and Jun realized he had been trailing off with his thoughts, completely ignoring the man in front of him and the food that Mingyu had prepared and even left some with the thought of Jun.

"No, I was just thinking about work." Jun took a bite from the lasagna and it was really freaking nice. After his mom had left he mainly concerned himself with feeding Samuel properly while he ate noodles or some take out in the breaks from work. Jun thought this was the best lasagna he had ever tasted. " It's delicious."

"Thank you." Mingyu smiled at him. Jun decided that he really liked Mingyu's smile. " I hoped so or the classes would have been total waste of time."

"Classes?" Jun asked, taking another bite.

"Hmm." Mingyu nodded sipping from his cup of tea. " Most days after lectures i take cooking classes since my parents were against me going to cooking school."

Jun hummed at that and thought about it for a second. At first Mingyu looked like many people his age. Young, handsome and full of confidence in himself and his future. Jun could easily picture him in a few years, behind a big desk in a large office decorated in neutral tones with fine art being the only trace of color. He could picture him in a black suit looking over hundreds of files and gesturing to his secretary to bring him yet another cup of coffee. He could easily picture it.

But then again there was something to Mingyu. Something you couldn't get at just looking at him. It was the way he carried himself easily, it was in the way he talked to Samuel, or the way he got excited by the approval of his cooking. There was a tenderness about him. Jun decided he prefered that over the polished first glance image.

"If everything you cook is as good I assure you they are not." Jun stood up, after finishing his dinner to place the plate in the sink and get his wallet. "What are you studying in university?*

"Business management " Of course, Jun smirked of the thought of being right. " What did you?" Mingyu asked.

" I didn't get to go to university since we had Samuel when we were very young and I had to work to support...them" Jun winced at the thought of Miyoung for the second time today.

" How old were you? " Mingyu furrowed his eyebrows, Jun felt like he could see the spinning wheels going on in his brain.

"I was eighteen when he was born."

" You are twenty two?* Mingyu blinked a few times in surprise.

" And here I thought I still looked good. " Jun snorted, walking back to his seat across the table.

"You do. Really. Look good I mean. I just...when I was eighteen I still felt like a kid. I even hadn't went to a party or been drunk. " Mingyu laughed at that and Jun couldn't help but do the same.

" Then I felt like a kid too. I was fucking terrified. We even considered an abortion. " Jun whispered the last words and closed his eyes. " But then when Samuel was born and I held him for the first time I knew I would never love somebody more. It felt like my life had a meaning. " Jun smiled, looking down at his cup of tea, now cold.

There was silence for a minute and Jun thought he maybe overstepped some invisible boundary. He wasn't much of a talker usually, but there was something about Mingyu's presence that felt comforting in a way. When Jun raised his head he saw Mingyu studying him.

"I noticed you said we, did Samuel's mother...?" Mingyu asked after a minute more.

"Oh no, she is fine." Jun furrowed his eyebrows. Three times. " Or I hope she is, I haven't heard from her after she left. "

Mingyu didn't ask more questions about Miyoung. Jun was glad because he didn't want to answer them. He had answered them hundreds of times before. Jun paid Mingyu and sipped at his cold tea while watching Mingyu gather his things. They said their goodbyes soon after, with a promise to talk again tomorrow after Jun's shift, and Jun made a mental note to mention Mingyu picking Samuel to his teacher tomorrow. Then Jun was left alone in the living room. He tried putting on a movie but then he decided he was not in the mood for it. He optioned for going to bed instead, He crawled under the covers and exhaled. Being alone felt familiar.

ii.

Next day Jun woke at the feeling of someone poking his cheek instead of his usual alarm. He opened one of his eyes and Samuel giggled at him. Jun had yet to hear more adorable sound. He looked at the clock and it was way too early for Samuel to be awake. It was too early for him to be awake too.

He opened his arms and Samuel was quick to crawl under the blanket in his embrace, still holding onto his new cat plushie.  
" Why are you up, baby? " Jun brushed his bangs away from his face . He had to take Samuel to the get his hair cut soon.  
" You didn't put me to sleep." Samuel pouted.

"I'm sorry baby, I had work. "

"It's okay." Samuel snuggled closer and closed his eyes. " You are now with me here.'

" I'm always going to be here Samuel, okay?"

"Mm, 'kay."

Jun laid awake for the rest of the time before his alarm went off. He thought of the first months after Miyoung had left them. He had to lie to Samuel and he hated himself for that. How was he supposed to explain to a three year old that his mother had left them and maybe never coming back.

Eventually Samuel stopped asking questions but Jun still could feel his son's sadness when he saw kids at the park having a dad as well as a mom. Jun had to wipe his tears when he had a dream with his mom and then woke up to her missing.

Still Jun did everything he could. He knew he wasn't a perfect parent. He couldn't give Samuel the perfect family like the ones from the television.  
But he gave everything he had and every night he prayed it was enough.

iiii.

The thing about Mingyu was that ,well he was perfect. Or at least in Jun's opinion. It had been a month more or less since Mingyu came in the picture and somehow made Jun feel like a proper person again.

The most important part of course was that Samuel naturally loved Mingyu. Every morning when he took him to childcare he would tell Jun about what he and Mingyu did the night before. Jun already knew of course because Mingyu still sent him pictures throughout the babysitting. Still Jun listened with interest his son's story about how Mingyu hid behind the curtains when they were playing hide and seek or how he and Samuel baked cupcakes and Mingyu let him mix the colours of the frosting.  
It goes without saying that these were the best cupcakes Jun had had.

Mingyu was also very clean and responsible which didn't match his cheerful and fun personality at first but Jun was used to it by now. He always came home to clean kitchen, even when Samuel had decided that playing with frosting was fun and the cream was all over them and the plot. Samuel's toys were always the in their basket , except the plushie that he later found out it was a gift from Mingyu and it wasn't a cat but an "Eevie". Jun really had to sit and watch that Pokémon thing sometime. Mingyu even had changed the lightbulb in the hallway that one time after Jun had forgot, claiming that it wasn't a problem and it was kind of a necessary given the fact that he was tall. Jun had laughed at that but didn't argue more.

Another thing Jun couldn't deny it was that it was nice, coming home to someone. By the time he came back from work Mingyu had put Samuel to sleep and was either watching television or working on homework. Some nights he stayed for a company while Jun ate, which dinner was another plus because Mingyu was seriously the best cook. Other nights he was quick to leave because he had morning classes of had a late assignments, but never before asking how Jun's day was and telling him how wonderful Samuel had been, giving him one of his bright smiles.

That was another thing about Mingyu. His smile was beautiful. Everything about him was beautiful. Jun may had never had a boyfriend, well he had never been with anyone apart from Samuel's mother, but he wasn't dumb. Or blind. He was aware that he liked guys too, specifically Mingyu. He knew that the feeling in the pit of his stomach whenever Mingyu laughed at a joke or was telling him a funny story involving some of his friends, wasn't anything like the ones he had for his friends. It wasn't fair because Mingyu was gorgeous. He was tall, which Jun found out he really liked because he wasn't used to looking up at people, naturally being tallest in the room. Jun really liked his smile, he found his slightly sharp canine teeth very endearing. He also liked Mingyu's tan skin and his big hands , but he tried not to think too much if his skin was that beautiful all over or how his hands would feel around his waist. The key word was tried.

"I feel like a creep" he said to Joshua, who placed a cup of coffee in front of him. It was Sunday and Jun was free so he had taken Samuel to see Seokmin and Joshua after complains from both sides. Right now Seokmin was teaching the little boy how to play Jenga , well at least trying to

" You are being ridiculous" Joshua said after putting ungodly amount of sugar cubes in his cup. " He is only a year younger than you."

"I know but still, he is Samuel's babysitter for God's sake." Joshua threw him a look of disapproval."Sorry." Jun smiled apologetically.

" He is not only that from what I've heard. You two seem like you get along well."

"Yeah we do." Jun lowered his gaze and played with a packet of brown sugar. "Which is also a problem. He is perfect. Samuel loves him and from what i see Mingyu is very fond of him too. He is easy to talk to and he genuinely cares about us. He is responsible, clean and…"

"He is also very hot." Joshua added after Jun failed to continue.

" Yes, that too. Don't you have a boyfriend."

" I do, the hottest boyfriend that i love incredibly, but i also have eyes. " Joshua sipped at his coffee and Jun wrinkled his nose. That couldn't be healthy.

" I don't even know if he is interested in guys, let alone guys with kids."

"Ask him." Joshua simply stated like it was the easiest thing in the world. "Look Junnie, i think you are just making false excuses. You like him and from what you've told me i think he isn't indifferent towards you either. Stop making your life unnecessarily complicated and go get la-"

"Hello" Samuel was making grabbing hands towards Jun, despite being carried by Seokmin already,who looked at them apologetically. Jun smiled and took his son.

"What are you getting, daddy?" The small boy said, closing his eyes and yawning. It was time for a afternoon nap.

"Lasagna." Joshua quickly said

" I love lasagna, can we get Mingyu to cook it? I love Mingyu." Samuel said sleepily.

Jun hugged Seokmin and Joshua, careful not to disturb his son's sleep, the later whispering to think about his words again.  
It goes without saying that Jun did, very much in fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had the biggest writers blog of my life because of the situation right now and online uni is still a mess....but that's not an excuse.  
> A friend pointed out that the first part of first chapter was kinda rushed so I want to explain. It's like that because I really wanted a backstory but did not want to give that much attention to characters we won't see in the future. Hope it makes sense.
> 
> As always thank you for reading , leave kudos or comment if you want because even a short comment can make a writer so happy, but you if course know that because you are a carat and all carats are smart and beautiful. Thank you again and stay healthy <3  
> P.s you can expect a new update in a week or so.


	3. Because you loved me as I am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy <3  
> (Chapter title - Fallin flower by Seventeen because this song is a masterpiece)

i.

On Friday Jun’s last class got cancelled so Soonyoung, the head dance instructor, told him it's okay to go home early so Jun called a taxi. He couldn't be bothered with public transportation because he really wanted to be the one to put Samuel to bed for once. He missed reading him stories while the small boy hugged his plushie and was slowly falling asleep or having dinner with him. He wanted to spend some time with Mingyu too.

All week he was thinking of his conversation with Joshua. He knew Mingyu valued him as a friend and enjoyed his company, otherwise he wouldn't stay after he got home to chat. But then maybe he was just being polite, Mingyu seemed the type to care for everyone.

But still Jun couldn't help but feel sparks of hope every time Mingyu got frustrated when they accidentally touched or when his ears went red when they held eye contact for a little too long.

Jun had decided to not make a step, not unless he was sure in the signals he was reading. Mingyu was the best in caring for Samuel and he couldn't risk that. His son always came first.

Jun unlocked the door and came inside. For a second he thought of knocking on the door, but that was his home so he erased that thought. He took off his jacket and shoes and walked in the living room to find Samuel in front of the TV watching a cartoon.

“Daddy!‘ Samuel ran to him as soon as he saw him, the cartoon forgotten.

“Hey buddy.” Jun lifted him and kissed his forehead. “Where is Mingyu?”

“He is making me food.”

“I'm his personal chef” Mingyu came in the room wearing Jun’s apron , well he hardly used it but still. “Welcome back.”

“Why are you a shelf?‘ Samuel asked confused.

“Not a shelf baby, a chef is someone who cooks well” They both laughed at the ridiculous questions. Samuel was at the age where he was curious about anything and everything and was always asking questions. It was endearing.

“Oh Mingyu is my shelf.” Samuel gigled.

“You are home early?” Mingyu asked while taking of the apron and walking back to the kitchen. Jun followed him with Samuel in his arms.

“My last class got cancelled” Jun explained. “Do you need help with dinner?”

“Its ready actually, but thank you”

They ate together, which shouldn't make Jun feel so nice but here he was, watching Mingyu try to help Samuel use chopsticks, because the little boy protested he wanted to eat like a grown up too. They laughed at Samuel after he gave up on the task and was trying to eat with only one chopstick which meant poking every vegetable in hope of one sticking. He gave up on that too and demanded one of them feeding him, he was still learning to eat by himself property and Jun knew it was hard teaching him something he had not set his mind to. Maybe Mingyu knew too because he was happy to help Samuel, stating that its not a problem and Jun must be hungry after work. So Jun ate in silence watching Mingyu feed his baby and it felt warm, it felt like something he could have but at the same time could he?

After dinner they moved to the guest room and sat on the couch with Samuel between them finishing his Disney movie, while Mingyu and Jun quietly chatted. Mingyu was telling him about cool tricks and funny stories from his cooking classes and even though Jun knew next to nothing about cooking the way Mingyu was talking about his passion for it was captivating. Mingyu was good with words, he loved talking, he chose his words smartly when the situation needed it and other times he was effortlessly funny. He was all things Jun was not.

But Jun could listen and observe, he knew that well and was ready to listen to every thought in Mingyu's mind if the latter only wished.

Eventually Jun felt Samuel dozing off, it was after his bedtime so it was reasonable. Jun took him to his bedroom and put him to sleep, it took longer than expected, Jun had to read Samuel's favourite story twice and even sing him a lullaby in Chinese he knew from his mother, but he finally succeeded.

To his surprise Mingyu hadn't left, instead Jun found him still on the couch but asleep. He debated in his head if he should wake him up but figured out if he let him sleep in that position,Mingyu's neck would probably hurt so he did.

" Hey." Jun whispered and touched his shoulder. Mingyu was a light sleeper probably because he immediately opened his eyes and blinked a few times, finally focusing on the person talking.

" Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep."

" It's okay." Jun smiled,sitting at the other end of the couch and hugged his legs, placing his chin on his knees and closed his eyes. It was a habit of his, ever since he was young he felt the need to look smaller or more invisible.Maybe he was just quiet in nature or it became a constant in his life, needing to be by himself sometimes. He never did it in front of Samuel, he was ready to fight anyone and protect his baby, he wanted to be the hero in his eyes and teach him to be brave and kind.

But now Samuel was sleeping, he was safe so he got to exhale, to rest. Deep down he sometimes still felt like the scared eighteen year old boy he once was, still is even though a little bit older.  
Once he opened his eyes he saw Mingyu watching him, trying to read him. He did that sometimes.

" I've noticed you do that a lot." Mingyu added after a second.

" It's a habit of mine, i usually sit like that." He of course kept all that went through his brain a second earlier to himself.

" I meant thinking, being in your head for a while without noticing." Mingyu paused " Both."

" I've missed this. Having dinner as a family, putting him to sleep." Jun felt a burning sensation in his eyes which he tried to suppress as best as he could. " Sometimes I feel like I'm trying, I'm doing everything i can and it's still not enough, I'm not enough. "

" You are." Mingyu simply stated. Jun looked away, getting the burning feeling of crossing some kind of invisible line in their relationship again Sometimes he felt guilty of burying his friends with his worries, his struggles. He knew he and Mingyu were friends, still he knew he had to be careful and yet he got too comfortable too fast.

" Jun look at me." So he did. " I don't know the nature of your situation,only bits and pieces you were comfortable sharing but i do know one thing. You are the best parent a child could wish for. "

" Thank you." Jun mumbled.

" I really mean that, it's not empty words to make you feel better. " Mingyu paused for a moment thinking but his eyes never left Jun. He took a deep breath, maybe to ground himself, Jun didn't know and continued." Ever since i was little i was forced by my parents to be the best version of myself, no, of a child. I learned the piano and all the fancy ballroom dances because my mother wanted me. I joined the football team and golf club because my father wanted me. I studied hard and had excellent grades which were expected of me. They designed the perfect child, they were strict and i thought that was their way of showing their love and maybe it is, I don't know. My point is, I've tried to be what they wanted me to be for so long that i had forgotten i was a human too. After that I did some mistakes, went the wrong places, did some stupid things. Finally i felt like myself. Eventually my parents found out in the worst possible way. " Mingyu laughed but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "They found me at a party, cup filled with soju in hand ,kissing a boy. I still remember the look on their faces, disappointment and confusion. Next morning my luggage was packed and they send me here to study, as far away from home as possible. My mom gave me a quick goodbye hug at the airport and left, my dad didn't even show up. The only thing we talk about in our monthly phone calls are my studies. They don't feel like a family Jun, they never had. Seeing you with Samuel, watching you give him all your love, work hard to provide for him and watch your face light up whenever you see him after that feels unreal. Seeing you and him as this little happy family gives me hope that maybe I'll have that one day too. He adores you, you should hear the way he talks about you, like you are his hero. You truly are , for him as well as for me. "

Then the room became silent, the only sounds in the space were the passing cars and distant chatter of people just starting their day in the streets of the city. It's true what they say about some cities that never sleep.After a while it felt like an hour had passed,maybe it had and Mingyu felt his throat dry. He looked at Jun and he was crying. Mingyu was too occupied by his thoughts and choosing the right words to notice the other. He opened his mouth to say something, an apology but is interrupted by Jun closing the distance and hugging him.

Jun hugged him hard,but his arms felt gentle, like he was giving him a chance to refuse and somehow to breathe. He was whispering a few " thank you"s in between quiet sobs, so Mingyu hugged him harder, wrapping his arms around the other's waist. For a while they just hugged each other, letting the comfortable silence fall around them, the noise of the big city no more apparent.

Eventually Jun stopped crying or Mingyu hoped he did but he refused to look up because right now with Jun stroking his hair and Mingyu still holding him tight they both didn't want to move. It was the simplest of gestures but Mingyu felt warm, felt loved. That's the thing about Jun, he was the type of person to always listen to him, make him feel better and just the simple spark of affection from him felt unreal. Suffocating. Good.

They part later, Mingyu agreeing to spend the night, on the couch of course, because it's too late and Jun refuses to let him go. He borrows a T- shirt and a sweatpants to sleep in, which fit but not quite right, because naturally Mingyu is taller and has broader shoulders. Still Jun thinks he looks good, he always did. And as of today even more real.

ii.

They spend the next day together again, the three of them. Jun would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the smell of coffee and eggs to wake up in the morning. They had breakfast and headed to the park. The weather was not that cold , even for that time of the year. Still he made sure Samuel had his hat on as well as his jacket, just in case.

" He is very friendly and social." Mingyu noted. They were sitting on a bench, tea in hand, close to the playground watching Samuel play with some kids he befriended a few minutes ago.

" He certainly got that from his mom."

" What was she like?" Mingyu asked while Jun took a sip of his tea. It was already cold. " It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. " Mingyu added.

"It's fine. " He had answered millions of questions about her,but he wasn't sure he had answered that one yet. "She was the complete opposite of me actually. I often find myself drawn to people like that. She was interesting and friendly. She loved talking with new people and exploring new places. She had the soul of a dreamer. On top of that she was beautiful, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Miyoung was my best friend too."

" Was she your first love?"

" Hm, I suppose? I don't remember falling in love, I always loved her the same way from the start when she decided i was her best friend till the day she left. She showed me how to love her and i was happy to have that then."

" Do you still love her.?"

" No, i haven't for a while now, she hurt my most precious thing. I hated her at first but that didn't took me anywhere. I have more important things to focus on. I still hope she is well, wherever she is."

" You are the most selfless person I have ever met." Mingyu laughed but his tone was serious.

"Hardly."

They fell in a comfortable silence after that, sipping from their cold tea and watching Samuel play. Of course the thought popped in Jun's mind again after their previous night. " _Kissing a boy"_ Mingyu had said and Jun couldn't help but wonder. Maybe this boy was Mingyu's first love, or his second? Did he still love him? Maybe Mingyu wanted to go back to Korea to be with him. All this thoughts crossed his mind so he couldn't help but ask.

" Was the boy from the party your first love?" Jun tried to sound casual and he hoped he did.

" His name is Wonwoo. " Mingyu said after a second too long."He was a great friend of mine. Still is actually even though we rarely see each other. He was the first boy i kissed actually and at that time we were experimenting. I suppose I had a crush on him, he was very cute and intriguing." Mingyu was smiling talking about him the same way he did when he was talking to his other friends. Then again why did Jun had a bad feeling in his chest? " After our thing, if we could call it that ,was over, I figured out I definitely like guys and Wonwoo figured out he didn't. Or girls. Not in a sexual way at least."

" So is he asexual?"

" Yes ,one of the many labels he uses. He is too smart to keep up with sometimes."

Jun was happy for Wonwoo, even though he hadn't met the boy. Figuring out yourself at such young age is admirable.Jun finished his tea and waved back at Samuel who had now parted with most of his newfound friends to play with a blonde girl with ponytails. It was really a heartwarming scene. A minute later a woman came to him asking if it was okay to save the pictures of the kids together, the girl’s mother Jun assumed by the hair and her excitement.

“Sure.” Jun smiled at her, at least she was nice enough to ask.

“He is such a gentleman, his mother would be proud.” She said, scrolling through the pictures on her phone.

“She is not in the picture anymore, but thank you, it's nice of you to say that.”

‘’Oh, I didn't realize you two..” The woman looked shocked. “It's totally okay for me, i've always wondered how that works?” She gestured between them with her finger.

‘’Thank you. ‘’ Mingyu simply said and smiled at her, even before Jun had the chance to open his mouth. He looked at Mingyu for a second and then Smiled at the woman the same way, until she eventually got the cue and left.

‘’I'm sorry if that was too forward.’’ Mingyu said watching the woman go back to her husband probably.’’Sometimes it's easier to agree and smile.’’

‘’Its okay, thank you actually, God knows i didn't want to explain to her how ‘that’ works.” Jun gesture between them the same way the woman did and Mingyu laughed.

It was a very nice morning, ignoring the minor obstacle. The weather was warm,the trees in the park had just started painting themselves in beautiful autumn colors, even some sun rays made their way through the clouds bringing even more warmth. Mingyu looked very natural under them,Jun observed, his skin becoming beautiful golden colour, it suited him, but what didn't.  
When the lunch time came Mingyu decided it was time for him to go so they hugged goodbye, which was new and Jun didn't mind the slightest.

iii.

The next two weeks were very busy for Jun. New people were coming to check out the studio and have a try out practice and sign up for classes if they liked it after the ads around the city they had made. It was good, more work means more money, but also less free time. Jun was so grateful that Mingyu was so kind to agree to stay a little more on week days and watch Samuel on Saturdays too. Yesterday and today were better after their boss heard their complaints and hired a new boy - Chan, to work part time. Chan was nice, young, ambitious and full of energy. Jun liked him and the people paying liked him too, which was the most important.

It was a Saturday, he had one more class before heading home and was at the break room chatting with Minghao.

‘’All I’m saying is, you should treat me a lunch at least for arranging the thing with Mingyu.’’ Minghao had just finished his class and was ready to leave.

‘’You are right, as soon as we are free at the same time. Thank you, seriously, he had been the biggest help.”

“I just wanted to get him out of the apartment, because all he did was cooking or rearranging the furniture, but I'm happy I actually helped.” Jun started laughing at the thought of that when his phone rang. ‘

“I'm,we’re at the hospital, Jun, I'm so sorry.” Mingyu was crying and Jun felt like world stopped spinning. He felt like he was about to faint or get sick.

“Which hospital?”

It were the worst minutes of Jun’s life, from asking Minghao to cover for him, driving to the hospital with a speed he usually did not and storming through the hospital doors. He found Mingyu in front of a room and runned towards him. Jun knocked on the door, but did not wait for a response. He opened the door and found his baby, small and fragile, laying in the big hospital bed with nebulizer mask on his face. His eyes were closed but he had been crying. Jun walked to the bed and took his small hand, his small fingers curling around Jun’s.

“You must be Mr. Wen, Samuel’s father?” A doctor had came in the room.

“I am, how is he?”

‘’ He is going to be fine, he was in appropriate seat so the crash didn't cause much damage, spare for few bruises, but they should heal just fine.’’ The doctor walked to the bed and took of the mask. “We gave him a little dose of a sedative because he was crying so much we were worried he was gonna get sick”

Jun felt like a stone fell of his chest, he thanked the doctor after she told him it would be okay to go after he fills some papers which the nurse will bring to him.

Mingyu came in a few seconds later, his eyes were red from crying . He took small steps towards the bed and kept a safe space between them. When he looked at Samuel, a few tears rolled down his cheeks again.

“How is he?’’ Mingyu whispered, his voice trembling.

“‘He is going to be okay. The doctor said we can leave after I fill some papers.’’ Jun looked at him more carefully, now that he was close. Mingyu had a bandage on his forehead and a little wound on the side of his lip, but other than that he seemed okay. Jun tried to look for any worse wounds or bruises but Mingyu was wearing an oversized mint colored sweater, so it was hard to spot if they were there.

“I'm so sorry’ Mingyu cried, lowering his head.

“Oh, Mingyu..” Jun said and pulled him in a hug, wrapping one hand around his waist while petting his hair with the other.”It's okay.” Mingyu sobbed against his shoulder and hugged him back. “We’re going to be okay’’

After Jun filled the necessary documents they headed home, Jun driving and Mingyu holding Samuel in his arms in the back. He checked the front view mirror more times than necessary because seeing them okay was the best feeling after this day.

When they got to Jun’s apartment he took Samuel and took him to bed. After making sure he is okay for the last time, he kissed his forehead and whispered that he loves him, then left him to sleep. Hopefully he is better in the morning, Jun prays he doesn't remember anything honestly.

Mingyu was in the living room sitting on the couch, on the same spot he always did these days. His eyes were closed but Jun had a feeling he wasn't asleep. He went to the kitchen and made some chamomile tea for both of them.

Jun placed the cups on the table and sat beside Mingyu, who opened his eyes after feeling the movement beside him.

“What happened?” Jun asked, giving him the cup of tea.

“Thank you” Mingyu took a sip and closed his eyes again. “I was going to make dinner, but I didn’t have everything I needed so I decided we would make a quick trip to the store” He placed the tea on the table and crossed his fingers on his lap. “So we were just at the last turn and someone did not stop at the sign,maybe, I don't know, everything happened so fast. All I remember was trying to reach Samuel,who was crying and calling an ambulance.” He started to shake lightly so Jun took his hand. “I'm sorry.” He whispered in the end.

“From what i'm getting it wasn't your fault, even you couldn't prevent that.”

“But if..”

“No, look at me.‘’ Jun turned his head and left his hand there, cupping his cheek.”It wasn't your fault, you did put a child car seat there and you were the one who called the ambulance and thought of him first even thought you were hurt yourself. ” Jun looked at the bandage and kissed his forehead. “He is okay, he is sleeping in the next room,close to me because of you, so thank you.”

Jun really wanted to kiss him.

So he did.

He kissed Mingyu gently, still cupping his face, pouring every emotion he had in the kiss. He was just about to pull back when he felt Mingyu pulling him tighter and kissing him back. They kissed like that for a while, gently , still scared of the other pulling off and changing his mind until Jun needed to catch his breath, but still holding him close.

“Is this okay?” Jun asked after a second and brushed back Mingyu’s bangs away from his face.

Mingyu just nodded and pulled him for a kiss. Jun sighed and relaxed, his hand falling to Mingyu’s neck. Jun tasted tea and a faint hint of salt on his lips. He kissed Mingyu gently, with all the care in the world and Mingyu responded with the same.

They kissed for a long time, sometimes pulling away for a breath but still close enough.Kissing Mingyu felt right so Jun didn't stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading , leave kudos or comment ,if you want ofc, it would make me happy.  
> Stay healthy <3  
> P.s you can expect a new update in a week or so and its going to be fluff because i don't do angst


	4. Everything is you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I changed the rating because of stuff happening in this chapter. If you are not into that, its totaly fine, just skip the part marked with "iv" , you should be able to understand the story perflectly without that psrt too.  
> Please enjoy <3  
> (Chapter title - Good to me by Seventeen because..reasons)

i.

Some things changed after that, after the kiss.

Mingyu still looked after Samuel while Jun was at work. He still cooked him, them dinner and sent pictures of Samuel throughout the evening to Jun. Sometimes Mingyu took him to the park or just for a walk, still of course with Jun's permission and convincing it was okay.

Mingyu was a little overwhelmed to drive with Samuel in the back again, so Jun proposed they do it together the first times when Jun was free from work. It was good for Samuel as well. At first they just went to the store , a different one , for groceries, then on a quick ride around the neighborhood and even on a picnic on one of the Sundays Jun was free.

So in some ways things became normal again.

In others they didn't.

Now Jun kissed Mingyu when he came back from work at the door, instead of going straight to Samuel's room to kiss him goodnight. Well he still did that of course, but it was nice to be welcomed by soft lips and warm embrace. It was getting colder and colder outside and hugging Mingyu and snuggling his nose at his neck for warmth was so sweet. Mingyu always made a sound of protest but did not pull away, hugging Jun tighter and kissing him again.

Mingyu always waited for him to have dinner together. They still talked like before, Jun about his day at work and Mingyu about his school or classes or whatever thought popped in his head and Jun gladly listened. That part was the same. What changed was that now they held hands during dinner, which was very much helped by the fact the Mingyu was left handed, otherwise it would have been a disaster.

Jun really liked that, the hand holding, the hugs and most importantly the kisses. Oh God the kisses.

Overall he liked the feeling of having someone again. Before when he was tired or frustrated from work or some other things he would put on a fake smile until he went to bed alone to overthinking until he eventually fell asleep. Now Mingyu somehow could sense something was wrong, however small it may be, and Jun would sit in between Mingyu's legs, his back on his chest and their hands intertwined and tell him what's on his mind while Mingyu listens.

Other times it would be the opposite, when Mingyu would be unusually quiet so Jun would pull him to lay on top of him while running his hands through his hair, which Jun found out he really, really enjoyed. Sometimes Mingyu relaxed and talked to him, other times it was just enough to have Jun there. Often Mingyu fell asleep like that and crashed on the couch after that, until one night Jun suggested to come with him to bed.

After that on Fridays Mingyu would always stay the night. He didn't have classes the next day and some Saturdays he still watched Samuel so it was easier. Enjoyable too. Jun had not slept with anyone since… forever and having the bed not feel empty felt incredible. He always waked up curled close to Mingyu, who had his arms around Jun the whole night.

Some nights when they were both in a good mood, Mingyu would pull him in his lap and they would kiss, Jun wraping his hands around his neck and pull at the hairs there, receiving a low moan from Mingyu who would let his hands run lower and lower. It was good, it felt so good , so it was very hard for Jun to pull always just before anything further happening.

It had been two months or a little more now and they hadn't done anything but kiss.

Still Mingyu was very hot and Jun was this close to give in every time he pulled him closer when they were kissing.

" You're gonna break it." Jun blinked a few times. " The glass" Mingyu nodded towards his hands. Right , they were doing the dishes.

"Right." Jun put down the glass and the towel to stand in front of Mingyu , who had his back against the wall with his hands crossed. " What were you saying."

" Nothing important." Mingyu took his hand and they went to sit on the couch, like most days.

" Do you want to watch something?"

" Not particularly." Mingyu leaned forward and kissed him, gently at first like he always did. He pushed Jun slowly so they were laying with Mingyu on top, now kissing his jaw and then behind his ear. Jun whimpered, it wasn't fair, Mingyu had recently found out what kissing Jun there did to him.

" Minghao send me a clip of you dancing the other day." Mingyu whispered in his ear and Jun shivered.

"Hm, why? "

"He's evil and I think he knows about us."

"We aren't exactly subtle" Jun stated. "Is that a problem?"

" No, not at all. I want people to know. The problem was that I couldn't stop thinking about the clip ever since." Mingyu kissed him again , but only for a second." All I could think about was you, of you doing that with your hips and the look on your face. " Jun pulled him down and kissed him hard, licking at his mouth once Mingyu gave him access. The more they kissed, the more Jun felt weak and his head felt dizzy. Now that he wasn't worried , wasn't shy, knowing the other wanted him just as much as he did, Jun felt like he had lost a sense of reality for a second. Something was poking his back, maybe his phone or a toy. There were distant sounds of cars passing down the street, but he was only focused on Mingyu and the sounds he made, his taste and his presence all around him.

All Jun could feel was Mingyu's hand tightening around his thigh. Jun wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled him closer, receiving a quiet whimper against his mouth. There was nothing but hot air between them and he felt Mingyu pulling his shirt up a little and caressing the skin above his hip. Jun sucked at the skin of his neck, kissing the place after red spot was formed on Mingyu's beautiful skin.

" Junnie." Jun felt the vibrations on his neck, voice so deep like he had never heard it before. Mingyu moved against him and Jun couldn't hold back a moan. It felt so good, it felt so right. Jun knew that if he didn't stop now, he couldn't do it later.

Jun breathed, unwrapping his legs from around Mingyu's waist.

" I'm sorry." He whispered and Mingyu only nodded, sitting up to let Jun free.

" It's okay, I guess I pressured you too much this time."  
.  
" You didn't." Jun cupped his face with both hands and kissed his lips, which were still red. " I want this, I want you more than anything but I can't, not with Samuel in the next room."

" I understand. " Mingyu smiled and Jun was very grateful for that. They cuddled for a while until it was time for him to go home.

ii.

" I still don't see the problem." Seokmin said, taking a big bite of the cake Joshua was so proud of baking. He was average in the kitchen, a little better than Jun and was trying to get better. Seokmin tried all his recipes even if they didn't seem that edible. "It's delicious, babe."

" You are so sweet." Joshua smiled and kissed him. " Literally."

" So cheesy." Jun laughed at the picture, but honestly it was very sweet. They were together since the last year of high school when Seokmin had organised one of these clique promposals for Joshua, '' which was a total surprise because I didn't know he liked guys." he would laugh as he was telling the story to Jun one night over a glass of wine. " Took me by surprise too, not gonna lie."Seokmin answered and the three of them laughed." Still the best decision of my life." He said and Jun knew that was his que to leave. It was nice to see that after a few years they were still acting like teenagers in love.

Today Jun had invited them over, because he was free and wanted company while Samuel had his afternoon nap. Plus he missed them even though they lived a few stairs distance.

" The problem is that Samuel is used to my door being always unlocked for him, so I either lock it and fear that something could happen and he can't reach me or leave it and risk him seeing me with Mingyu. I can't have either option."

" You would have to face it sooner or later, if you are serious about Mingyu." Joshua said.

" I know." Jun sighed and run his hand through his hair nervously. " But I would rather later. "

" Have you talked to Mingyu about it." Seokmin asked.

" Yes, he is being really understanding so far. " Jun smiled and looked down at his cup of coffee. " But I can't make him wait forever. He deserves more and I'm not talking only about that part. He deserves cute dates in nice restaurants, he deserves someone who will dedicate their whole attention to him."

" Maybe, but have you asked him what he wants? " Joshua asked and took his hand. " I don't think you give yourself enough credit Junnie. You adore him, we both can see that and from what I've heard Mingyu is pretty smart and busy person too. You have to trust him because he chose you for a reason. As for the other part, maybe we can help?" Joshua looked at Seokmin and raised his eyebrows.

" We would love to watch Samuel for a night so you can have a little bit of alone time with Mingyu." Seokmin added.

" He still has trouble sleeping when he's not home." Their suggestion really sounded nice but Jun had to be a realist.

" So we'll come over here and you can go out for a night or go to his place?"

" Minghao did mention he is going home next weekend for his mother's birthday."

"Great, so it's settled." Joshua clapped with his hands and smiled. It couldn't be that easy, Jun thought. They discussed some other details and he texted Mingyu if he was free next Saturday.

He was.

iii.

The following Saturday was not different from the other ones when he was off work. Jun woke up a few minutes before his alarm and managed to turn it off quickly before Mingyu started to whine again. He turned and layed there for a second admiring his sleeping boyfriend. He still couldn't believe he got to wake up next to Mingyu, to have him in his bed, in his arms and watch him dream. He was so beautiful, Jun thought as he brushed a few hairs away from his face.

" Why are you staring at me?" Mingyu opened one of his eyes slowly, adjusting to the light that the few sunrays, which had managed to sneak past the blinds, gave.

" I still can't believe I get to wake up next to you."

" Lucky you." Mingyu said sarcastically and covered his eyes with his hand. Jun punched his arm lightly and laughed. He attempted to get up but Mingyu held his hand and pulled him on top of him.

"Kiss?" He pouted his lips and Jun was weak so he gave in without much protest.

Jun got up after that to make some coffee and breakfast, he was good at that and it didn't took much cooking skills for scrambled eggs and toast.

They ate breakfast together until Samuel woke up too so Jun took care of him while Mingyu did some studying in the bedroom.

Around 6pm Joshua and Seokmin came over, Jun was still a little worried at first but Samuel was not that hard to convince when he mentioned cartoons and games with Seokmin.

They decided to take a cab to the restaurant and Jun held the door open for Mingyu, who smiled in return.

" Are you sure you like it, we can always go somewhere else." Jun asked and looked at Mingyu. Sure the restaurant was nice, it wasn't the fanciest place in the city but it wasn't bad either. Soonyoung had recommended it, he had said his boyfriend, some important music producer had took him there on their first date so Jun decided to trust him. The atmosphere was intimate, the light was dim and the quiet Italian music from the speakers fit nicely. They were surrounded by couples, most engaged in their own little worlds

" I love it " Mingyu said, reaching across the table and taking his hand. " I haven't had Italian in forever so it's perfect."

"I'm glad." Jun smiled and squeezed his hand.

A waiter came a few minutes later and took their order. They ordered pasta and a bottle of wine too.

It was a nice evening, they talked and drank wine and Jun held Mingyu's hand for all of the night. Maybe they received one or two bad looks, but it didn't matter because they were happy, they were together and that was what was important.

iv.

Mingyu's apartment was nice. It was like him, clean and neat , decorated in blue and white. It was not the typical apartment of a college student, where you can expect gaming consoles, dirty clothes and empty boxes of pizza around the living room. Instead there were bookshelves and a sofa covered with blankets .

Jun wasn't surprised considering who lived there.

" It's really nice." Jun said , looking at some of the pictures on the wall. There was one of Minghao and Mingyu together, a picture of Minghao with what Jun assumed was his family. There were a few landscape pictures , maybe one of them had taken.

Something caught his eye then. A framed drawing of one of Samuel's works. Jun smiled, it felt warm.

" Thank you. " Mingyu took his hand and kissed him. " Do you want to see my bedroom?" Jun nodded and followed Mingyu.

As soon as the door closed Mingyu had Jun caged between the door and his body ,kissing him intently. Jun wrapped his hands around his neck and pulled his hair , deepening the kiss.

He pushed Mingyu back to the bed and straddled his lap. Mingyu put his hands on his hips, pulling him as close as possible while the other moved , receiving an open mouthed moan and kissed Mingyu again. Jun kissed his lips, then his cheek, his jaw, finally reaching his neck where he sucked at his favourite spot of skin. Mingyu's breathing was rapid while Jun kissed the mark he had left.

" Is it okay if we..?" Mingyu asked, cupping his cheek and looked at Jun. His eyes were dark, nearly black. Jun kissed his hand, nodded faintly and moved his hips again.

" You are so hot." Mingyu exhaled and looked at him. * Which is confusing because you are usually more quiet and reserved, shy and beautiful, but then you kiss me and it's like...fire. "

" Thank you." Jun giggled and leaned to peck his lips again, pushing him gently backwards so they were both laying, rearranging themselves so Mingyu had his head on the pillow and Jun was on top of him. For a moment they just stood like that, foreheads touching, sharing breaths.

Jun needed a second.

He knew Mingyu was special, he had never met someone so gentle and caring and confident at the same time.

Jun admired him sometimes but as for right now the only thing he felt was yearning.

Jun leaned and kissed him, all deep and sloppy, breaking the kiss just to pull Mingyu's shirt over his head.

"Fuck." Jun inhaled, tossing the shirt to the side. " You are gorgeous ." It was the truth, from Mingyu's tan skin,glowing from the dim light of the moon outside, to his barely defined abs and the V shape of his torso that lead under his waistband. Jun wanted to taste,kiss every part of him. Mingyu pulled him down, sucking at his bottom lip and slid his hands under his shirt, pulling it off over Jun's head too. Mingyu stroked a trail down the curve of his back, fingers sliding into the pockets of his jeans so he could pull Jun closer, as close as possible.

They kissed again, slowly at first until Mingyu teased his tongue a little insistently. Jun smiled and let him deepen the kiss. They found their rhythm almost immediately. Jun parted Mingyu's legs, placing his own between them and moving it impatiently against his crotch. Mingyu let out a small whine so Jun made sure to repeat the action until soon Mingyu was a moaning mess.

Jun kissed his way down his body, scratching at Mingyu's neck lightly with his teeth, leaving small kisses to his collarbones, then on his chest and navel. He looked up to ask for permission and Mingyu only nodded tangling his hand in Jun's hair. Jun' hands went straight to the belt. He hesitated for a moment but eventually succeeded. He loosened the belt, Mingyu lifting his hips to help as he took them off completely along with his underwear.

Suddenly the air became very hot and his head felt dizzy. He had this gorgeous man in front of him anticipating his every move. He panicked. Jun had never done this before, not with a guy at least.

Mingyu somehow sensed that and looked down, stroking his cheek and smiled at him. The smile he gave Jun was so full of care and fondness that it clicked.

It wasn't just a guy. It was Mingyu. His sweet, caring, perfect Mingyu.

" You don't have to." Mingyu whispered in the silence between them. Jun knew that, he knew that he could just stop now, get up and it would be okay. But that only made him want it more

" I want to." Jun said and wrapped one of his hands around his thigh for support. " I've done some research."

" You've..oh God you can't just say stuff like that." Mingyu said but the last words came out as more of a whine because Jun bit the inside of his thigh lightly. He did that for a second, focused on teasing him, kissing the soft skin of his inner thighs or hips until he got the confidence and touched Mingyu.

Jun looked up, Mingyu had his eyes closed, biting his lip and was squeezing the sheets with his free hand. Suddenly Jun became confident, he had imagined this, doing that to Mingyu so many times. He closed his eyes, lowering himself and took him in his mouth.  
The sound that Mingyu made after that sent waves of arousal down his body. He really liked that, knowing he can make Mingyu feel good. He wanted more so he started moving his head, curling his tongue.

Mingyu was so torn down, he wanted to close his eyes and just enjoy the moment but he wanted to watch Jun more, beautiful and perfect, doing some kind of miracle down there. It wasn't ideal, it was hot and wet and sloppy, but it was exactly perfect because it was Jun. He pulled a little bit harder at his hair at one moment when his tongue did some kind of magic down there, but Jun didn't seem to notice because he was too focused on what he'd learned from his "research". It was ridiculous and hot at the same time.  
Mingyu felt the heat in his lower stomach so he placed his hand on Jun's shoulder, pushing him gently. Jun made a sound of protest but Mingyu pulled him up and kissed him.

"What do you want? " Mingyu whispered against Jun's lips, who looked at him with hooded eyes. "How do you want?" He asked again and something in Jun's mind clicked, his mouth forming an "oh".

" I.." He furrowed his eyebrows. ' It doesn't matter, I've never done..but I'm flexible *

" I would really love see that." Mingyu laughed affectionately. " But for now let's stick with what you know. I'm flexible too. " Mingyu winked at him and got up to take what he needed from his closet.

A moment later he was taking of the rest of Jun’s clothes and sat on his lap. Jun looked at the things Mingyu had placed on the bed beside them and reached to take the bottle, his hands shaking a little.  
" Do you want me to show you first." Mingyu said, placing his hand over his and Jun nodded. Mingyu kissed him again, Jun leaned on the headboard and closed his eyes. He heard a quiet click but Mingyu didn't seem to mind it, still kissing him, until a few moments later when he gasped and Jun realized he had started doing it.

Jun figured he should pay attention so he pulled away and watched him. It was hard focusing on one thing while he had Mingyu in front of him, rolling his head back and arching his back. His skin was shining and Jun kissed his chest, tasting salt and something he could only identify as Mingyu himself. He was addicting. Jun continued kissing him until he felt Mingyu tensing and trying to suppress a moan. Jun really wanted to be the reason behind his pleasure so he coated his fingers and reached, gently pushing Mingyu's hand away. The other boy looked at him questionably.

" Tell me if it doesn't feel right." Jun whispered and Mingyu nodded, placing his hands on his shoulders for support. Jun replaced Mingyu's fingers and started doing the same thing he saw him doing a few moments ago.Mingyu buried his head in Jun's neck and occasionally Jun could hear him whimper or whisper for more. He moved his hand slowly, teasingly, experimenting by twisting and curling his fingers.

"You like that, baby?" Jun said, his confidence growing with every little sound the other made. Mingyu nodded and pecked his lips lightly.

"Say it again." Mingyu said and Jun was delighted to find out the other liked it as much as he did.

"So beautiful, baby, you are doing so good." He cooed and kissed Mingyu's nose.

" I want you.Now." He demanded and honestly Jun didn't need to hear it twice. He was so turned on it was starting to hurt. He took out his fingers to search for the condom but Mingyu had already found it and put it on him, adding extra lube. Jun breathed heavily under his touch.

"Are you sure it's enough, I don't want to hur-" He was interrupted by the other boy lowering himself and Jun bit his lip, stopping himself from coming immediately. He didn't move, giving Mingyu time to adjust, he had read this part was painful.

" Are you okay?" Jun stroked his cheek and Mingyu opened his eyes and smiled at him. He was beautiful.

" I'm perfect."

" Yes you are baby." Jun said and Mingyu giggled. This was everything Jun wanted and he couldn't believe he got to have it. Sometimes he still woke up and needed to check if it was real.

Mingyu started to move a second later and he forgot everything. His head became empty. All he wanted to feel, see, do, touch was Mingyu. Jun placed his hands on his hips helping him move. He was so hot, closed eyes, messy hair and red swollen lips. Jun pulled him in and kissed him, slipping his tongue in his mouth. He wanted everything.

Mingyu sighed and Jun could feel his movements getting tired and messy after a while, so he wrapped a hand around his waist and turned them over so he was on top. He took a pillow and placed it underneath Mingyu's hips, who wrapped his legs around him. Jun kissed him again and started to move, slowly at first, picking up a pace until they were both panting for breath.

God. Mingyu was so gorgeous underneath him, sometimes he still couldn’t quite believe it himself. It seemed so impossible for someone like that to be real. Soft, tan skin, delicious lips and smile Jun swore could outshine the sun.

“Feels so good,baby.” Jun kissed him again hungrily, going deeper every time he moved.  
Mingyu made the most beautiful sounds every time Jun touched his spot and hearing him, Jun didn't think he would last much longer.

" Junnie, I think I'll.." He said so Jun wrapped his hand around him, moving with the rhythm of his thrusts.  
" Come for me , baby." He demanded and Mingyu did with a loud moan, clawing his back and pulling him closer. These things combined were too much so Jun followed suit,closing his eyes and burying his head in Mingyu’s neck.

They were both breathing hard, bodies covered in sweat but Jun didn't care. He lowered himself to rest on top of the other boy, who immediately wrapped his hands around him.

"Wow." Mingyu whispered, after a while when he had catched his breath, his voice sounding raspy.

"Yeah." Jun pulled himself up a little to kiss him. They kissed slowly, tired while still wanting to be as close as possible. Mingyu cupped his cheek and looked him in the eyes.

" I think I'm love with you." He whispered. Jun blinked a few times, doubting if he had heard wrong, but Mingyu was still looking at him expecting an answer.

But the answer was easy.

" I think I'm in love with you too." He said back and kissed Mingyu. It was a lie. He didn't think, he was sure he was in love with him.

But how could he not be. Mingyu was caring, gentle , beautiful , everything that Jun wanted.

And most importantly - his.

" Wanna shower? " Mingyu said after a few minutes.

" You go first, I'm still tired." Jun rolled to his side to get to the trash can, collapsing on the bed after. He wasn't that exhausted , dancing all this years had built up his stamina but didn't want to move yet.

" I meant together, it's more fun. " Mingyu said and looked him up and down. " Plus we save water, help the planet. It's a big and hard to solve problem."

" I would love to help solve this big and hard problem then." Jun laughed at the stupid joke. It was ridiculous. Mingyu was perfect.

v.  
Jun woke up on his usual time even without an alarm. He opened his eyes and looked around the unfamiliar room. Then he felt the hand around his torso and little bit of hot breath touching the  
back of his neck. He remembered the previous night then and smiled, turning around in Mingyu's arms and caressed his cheek.

" Good morning." He said and leaned to kiss his forehead. He felt Mingyu stir up and tighten his grip around him. " Baby." Jun added and Mingyu slowly opened his eyes and leaned in to peck his lips.

" I really like that." Mingyu said in the air between them and runned a hand through Jun's spine. Jun lets himself lay for a few minutes, enjoying the warmness of the sheets and the comfort of Mingyu's hands around him. Yes, he really liked that.

He wiggled out of Mingyu's grip eventually and got up, putting on his underwear and goes to brush his teeth, with a new toothbrush he finds next to the old ones.After that he walked in the small kitchen to make them both a cup of coffee, but couldn't figure out the machine.

" How does that work?" He asked a little higher so Mingyu could hear him.

" It doesn't. It broke down a while ago." The other boy said as he poked his head behind the wall with a matching toothbrush in hand. " There is instant coffee in the cupboard over the sink."

Jun made the coffee eventually and brough both mugs to the bedroom. He places one of them on the nightstand and gave one to Mingyu.

Jun put on his jeans but scrunches his nose at the sight of his shirt, all wrinkled and sweaty.  
" You can borrow something of mine." Mingyu said and Jun looked at him, still naked and beautiful, then dropped down his shirt and walked to the bed. He swung his legs and straddled Mingyu's lap, who put the cup away and raised his eyebrows.

" What is the time?" He asked and runned his hand through Mingyu's chest.

" Quarter to eight." Mingyu said checking his phone.

" I wanted to bring some pastries and coffee for breakfast to thank Joshua and Seokmin, but I think the bakery is still closed." He said and leaned for a kiss. " Which means I have a few extra minutes to practice."

" Practice?"

" Yes, on my research."

vi.

Jun opens up the door to his apartment to find Joshua sleeping on the couch with Seokmin on top of him. It was really cute.

He walked to Samuel's room to check on him but he was still sleeping. He goes back to the living room and knocks on the door. The boys stir up awake and Jun places both cups of coffee and breakfast on the table.

" You didn't have to." Seokmin said and took a sip out of his coffee.

" It's the least I could do." He said and leaned back on the armchair. " You could have slept in my bed, I hope the couch wasn't that uncomfortable."

" It's fine." Joshua said. " We didn't feel comfortable invading your space and it's not like we don't sleep like that anyway. "

" Well I like you close, sue me!" Seokmin pouts.

" You are such a baby." Joshua said and leaned for a kiss that Seokmin accepted with no hesitation.

" Speaking of which, how was he." Jun nodded to the direction of Samuel's room.

" He was a dream." Joshua said. " But you tell me, how was your night?"

" It was fine." Jun flushed and looked down.

" Don't lie to me Wen Junhui. " Joshua crossed his arms. " Tell me everything. Well not exactly everything but you know what I mean. "

" It was perfect.’Jun decides it would be better to just give in.” I took him to a nice restaurant, he held my hand the whole time. Then we went to his place. He has one of Samuel's drawings hung up on the wall. He took me to bed afterwards. " Jun said the last thing a little quieter.

" I hope this doesn't mean sleeping." Joshua asked and Jun shook his head.

" We're glad that you are happy." Seokmin said and smiled at his friend.

" I am. So happy. He is perfect, it's like he somehow came out of a dream I didn't know I had."

" Good, because you deserve nothing less." Joshua adds and Jun remembers how much he loves his friends.

In the evening Jun had put on the Cars movie for Samuel to watch while he was preparing dinner. He had remembered a few things that Mingyu showed him, remaking them as well as he could and put the food in the oven.

The bell rang a few minutes later and Jun opened the door to see Mingyu. It was a nice surprise. He had texted Jun he had a few papers to write so he didn't think he would be seeing him tonight. Mingyu came in and kissed him.

" I finished early. I missed you." He said after that, his hands still on Jun's waist. " Both of you." He added and kissed Jun again. Jun reached to close the door as well as he could without breaking the kiss.

" Daddy, the movie stopped." Samuel poked his head behind the door of the living room, startling both of them. Mingyu released him quickly and looked at Samuel, who was watching them with curious eyes and then at Jun.

" Do you want to watch another?" Jun asked, picking him up.  
" No." He stated and made grabby hands at Mingyu who took him. Samuel hugged him and they went to the living room while Jun checked on the food.

" Why are you kissing daddy?" Jun heard Samuel ask so he walked in the room and leaned on the door frame. Mingyu looked at Jun and he smiled, they would have to tell Samuel sooner or later.

" Because I love him." Mingyu said to Samuel, who was sitting on his leg with his plushie in his hands.

" You love daddy? " Samuel smiled and looked at him. " Do you love me too?" Samuel asks a little quieter, waiting for an answer. Jun was anticipating the answer even more.

" Of course I love you, how could I not." Mingyu said, like it was the simplest thing. Maybe it was.

" Then you are my family too because daddy says families love each other. " Samuel stated.He was so smart sometimes.

"Yeah?" Mingyu asked and looked between Jun and his son, his eyes sparking.

" Yeah." Jun said and sat on the couch next to them. Samuel stood up and hugged them both as well as his short hands allowed.

Jun closed his eyes. This was everything he had wanted and now that he had it it felt too surreal. He felt a tear rolling down his cheek.

" Do you want to see my new toy? " Samuel asked Mingyu after a second, being done with hugging them apparently.

"Of course." Mingyu said and the small boy went to his room to bring it. Mingyu looked at Jun and reached to wipe the tear, kissing his lips again.

" I love you." Jun whispered, their foreheads touching. Samuel came after that, not giving Mingyu a chance to answer, along with his toy and demanded attention from Mingyu too.  
Jun watched them together and felt his heart fill with warmth. He had everything he needed. He was truly the happiest person alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have reached the end. Did you like it?  
> If you are curious about the mentioned dance , it's probably The Eve by EXO.
> 
> Thank you for reading this mess of a story. Comment if you liked it or leave me kudos. If you only want of course.
> 
> Also should I write an epilogue eventually. I really love this story and would be happy to add something more if you guys want.
> 
> Thank you again for reading <3


End file.
